L Urne
by ori17
Summary: Phoebe a une vision de sa propre mort et celle de ses sœurs et voit une urne spéciale dans sa vision. Mais quand elle perd accidentellement la mémoire, Piper, Paige et Léo doivent redoubler d'efforts pour vaincre les démons qui tentent de les éliminer et en même temps ramener la mémoire de Phoebe...


Cette fiction se situe vers la fin de la saison 7

* * *

L'Urne

Dans le monde souterrain, Zankou préparait son plan pour attaquer les sœurs. Il l'expliqua à trois démons.

De son côté, Piper descendit les escaliers. L'odeur de café et de pain grillé envahirent ses narines.

\- Coucou, Piper, saluèrent Phoebe et Paige. Bien dormi ?

\- Ça va, et vous ?

\- Bien, bien. Par contre, Phoebe a mal dormi.

\- Oh, c'est rien.

\- Mais si, explique à Piper.

\- Bon, pour tout te dire, j'ai fait un rêve très étrange. Prémonitoire, plutôt.

\- Des prémonitions dans un rêve ?

\- Bref, ça montre une petite urne.

Piper éclata de rire.

\- Tous les gens rêvent d'amour, de famille, et toi, tu rêves d'une simple urne ?

\- Attends, Piper, j'ai pas fini. J'ai vu un démon s'en emparer et l'utiliser contre nous.

Le visage de Piper s'assombrit.

\- Quelle sorte de démon ?

\- Eh bien, sous la sorte d'un homme très séduisant.

Phoebe montra ses dents.

\- Le moins bien, c'est que le sort de cette urne nous détruira.

\- Alors, tu as vu notre mort ?

\- Je le pense oui. On en parlera plus tard car je dois y aller.

\- Oh que non ! Il faut absolument savoir qui est ce démon et cette urne.

\- Je sais bien, mais...

\- Paige peut y aller à ta place, non ?

\- Mais, je ne peux pas, je dois aller à l'École de magie.

\- Et moi je dois aller au P3. Je ne prendrai pas le risque de nous faire tuer par cette urne bizarre ! Voilà ce que je propose, on prend toutes notre journée pour nous renseigner le maximum. D'accord ?

Les deux sœurs acquiescèrent.

\- Plus tard, les trois sœurs et Léo sont à l'École de magie, ils recherchent des informations.

\- Phoebe, c'est bien cette urne ? demanda Léo.

\- Non. Elle avait plutôt une forme... arrondie.

Quelques heures plus tard, ils n'avaient rien trouvé.

\- Faisons un tour aux Enfers. On pourra peut-être croisé ce démon séduisant dont tu parlais.

\- C'est trop risqué, intervint Léo. Je n'ai plus mes pouvoirs et si quelque chose vous arrivait...

\- On sait se défendre, chéri. On va faire juste un tour. Phoebe ? Paige ?

\- Allons-y ! répondit Paige.

Tous se lèverent mais Phoebe resta assise.

\- Phoebe ? appela Piper.

\- Je viens de me souvenir que j'avais une séance dédicace à l'Édition du Livre ! Je dois absolument y aller sinon je risque mon poste.

\- Quoi !? Tu te souviens maintenant ? Tu as la mémoire courte ?

\- Phoebe, dit Paige, je t'accompagne là-bas. Piper, attends ici, je reviens et on va en bas, d'accord ?

\- Mais comment va-t-on reconnaître le démon ? Phoebe est la seule à l'avoir vu.

\- Bon, coupa Phoebe, allons-y, vite. Après j'irai là-bas.

Piper et Phoebe s'agrippèrent au bras de Paige et elles se téléportèrent. Elles se trouvèrent dans une sorte de grotte. Phoebe frissonna et se frotta les bras avec ses mains.

\- Brrr, qu'il fait froid ici ! Dire qu'il fait si chaud dehors !

\- Tais-toi, tu vas nous faire repérer.

Elles explorèrent les environs sans trouver le moindre démon.

\- Tiens, tiens, qui va là ?

Les trois sœurs se retournèrent et furent face à Zankou qui souriait d'un air mauvais.

\- Zankou ! fit Piper.

\- Ce n'est pas très poli de visiter notre endroit sans être invitées, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oh, on s'en excuse. Ca fait très vide, ici, ça manque cruellement de déco !

Zankou levait les mains, Piper utilisa ses pouvoirs mais le démon les stoppa. Il envoya un sort à l'aînée, Paige la poussa et tomba. Phoebe lévita, Zankou la faisait tournebouler dans une boule orangée. Piper voulut figer la boule mais la fit exploser, ce qui fait valser Phoebe contre le mur de la grotte. La deuxième sœur s'évanouit. Zankou fit apparaître une boule de feu, l'envoya mais Paige réussit à la renvoyer. Il s'abaissa lors du passage de la boule. Piper secoua Phoebe. Leur sœur les rejoignit et les téléporta. En arrivant à l'École de magie, Piper et Paige emmenèrent Phoebe, toujours sonnée, sur le canapé. Léo les rejoignit.

\- Zankou nous a attaquées. Heureusement, on s'en est sorties.

\- Et Phoebe ?

\- Juste sonnée.

Phoebe ouvrit les yeux. Elle porta la main à sa tête.

\- Phoebe ? appela Paige. Ça va ?

\- Je vais bien. Qui est-ce ?

\- Très drôle. Allez, Phoebe, continuons nos recherches.

\- Qui êtes-vous ?

\- Regarde, dit Léo, Phoebe semble avoir perdu la mémoire !

Piper fronça les sourcils.

\- Non, non, pas aujourd'hui ! Je ne plaisante pas avec ça !

\- Qui suis-je ? Qui êtes-vous ?

\- Elle a été cognée à la tête et cela a désactivé sa mémoire. Elle est... amnésique.

\- Piper porte les mains sur sa tête. Paige et Léo aidèrent Phoebe à se lever.

\- Oh non, géniaaaaal ! Fallait que ça tombe sur nous au mauvais moment !

\- Et en plus il y a sa dédicace bientôt. Elle doit absolument y aller sinon elle perdra son poste comme elle l'avait dit. Je vais l'accompagner. Vous, restez ici et recherchez sur l'urne, d'accord ?

\- Allez !

Piper fit un geste de la main, découragée. Son mari s'approcha d'elle. Phoebe et Paige disparurent.

\- Inquiète ? demanda-t-il.

\- Non, plutôt frustrée ! On ne la trouvera pas d'un claquement de doigts !

\- A propos de l'urne ?

\- Non, à propos de la mémoire de Phoebe ! En plus, on ne la trouvera jamais.

\- Mais non, ses souvenirs vont revenir.

\- Je parlais de l'urne.

\- On va trouver. On trouvera une solution pour que sa prémonition ne se réalise pas.

Paige et Phoebe apparurent dans un mélange de lumière bleu et blanc pas très loin du stand. Phoebe s'agrippa à un comptoir.

\- Ca va ? demanda Paige.

\- Oui. On fait quoi ici ?

\- Tu as une dédicace.

\- Une... ?

\- Viens.

Paige emmena sa sœur à côté du stand.

\- Souris, conseilla la jeune sœur.

Phoebe, un peu perdue, fit ce que sa petite sœur lui dit de faire. Au loin, elles virent Elise, la patronne de la première.

\- Voici Phoebe Halliwell, de Ask Phoebe ! annonça une femme blonde au tailleur noir.

Elles se mirent derrière le stand de dédicace, la plus jeune sœur fit asseoir l'autre. Elise s'approcha d'elles.

\- Tu es en retard, Phoebe.

\- Oh désolée, intervint Paige, elle avait du mal à choisir ses vêtements.

\- Qui êtes-vous et que faites-vous ici ? demanda la femme blonde au tailleur noir.

\- Euh, je suis Paige, la sœur de Phoebe. Elle m'a demandé de l'accompagner.

\- Je suis navrée mais vous n'avez rien à faire ici. Veuillez attendre dehors jusqu'à ce que ça soit fini.

\- Mais...

\- Navrée, coupa Elise, en serrant ses lèvres.

\- Qui sont ces gens ? demanda Phoebe à Paige. Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ?

\- Je t'expliquerai. Contente-toi de signer et de répondre à leurs questions.

\- Je signe quoi ?

\- Bah, ton prénom. Je reviens, d'accord. Bon courage.

Paige s'éloigna, jetant un regard noir à la femme blonde au tailleur noir. Elle s'éclipsa en cachette. Elle apparut à l'École de magie.

\- Mais que fais-tu là ? questionna Piper en se levant. Tu n'étais pas censée rester auprès de Phoebe ?

\- Oui mais on m'a dit que je n'avais rien à faire là-bas !

\- Oh, la pauvre. J'espère qu'elle s'en sortira.

\- Je l'espère aussi. J'ai réfléchi à une solution pour lui rendre sa mémoire. Tu te souviens où j'ai accidentellement effacé tes souvenirs ? Quand Léo avait disparu et que Chris m'a suggéré de te rendre ta mémoire ?

\- Oui, et... ?

\- Et ta mémoire est revenue quand tu as vu Léo à l'île des Valkyries. Je pense qu'il faut emmener Phoebe aux Enfers, là où elle a perdu connaissance.

\- Comment ? Tu veux retrouver Zankou aussi ?

\- Non, je parlais de l'endroit.

Piper pouffa de rire.

\- Comment veux-tu qu'elle retrouve la mémoire dans un trou perdu ?

\- Essayons !

\- Je vous déconseille d'y retourner.

Les deux sœurs regardèrent en direction de l'entrée. Léo s'y trouvait et s'avançait vers elles.

\- Phoebe a été blessée et il ne faut pas que l'une de vous soit blessée. Sans sa mémoire, elle est trop vulnérable.

\- Il a raison. Et la mémoire de Phoebe n'a pas été touchée par un sort, sa tête a cogné la paroi. Donc, à mon avis, un sort ou une formule ne changera rien.

\- Quoi ? Tu suggères d'attendre qu'elle la retrouve ? Et combien de temps ?

\- Du calme, les filles, intervint Léo. On va trouver une solution, comme toujours.

Une heure plus tard environ, Piper et Paige allèrent chercher Phoebe. Celle-ci souriait et tendait un exemplaire de son livre.

\- Ca a l'air de bien se passer, murmura l'aînée.

Elise les vit à nouveau.

\- C'est encore une urgence familiale ?

\- Bonjour, salua Piper, on vient chercher Phoebe. Elle doit aller chez le psy.

\- Comment ça ? interrogea la patronne.

\- Oui, si elle vous a parue mal à l'aise ou hésitante, c'est parce qu'elle a un problème personnel et qu'elle doit aller régulièrement chez le psy.

\- Ah bon, eh bien...

\- Je suis désolée, dit Paige à un fan, c'est terminé. Revenez une autre fois !

Soudain, Phoebe se leva brusquement vers le haut, comme si elle était tirée par un fil invisible. La table, les chaises et les livres sont renversés par terre. Elle paniqua, les gens crient et s'enfuient.

\- Au secours ! cria Phoebe.

\- N'agite pas tes bras ! Essaye de te calmer !

\- Aidez-moi !

Piper et Paige réussissent à prendre Phoebe. Elise intervint.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce vacarme ?

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit Piper, tout le monde a eu peur. Au revoir !

Les deux sœurs entraînèrent Phoebe mais celle-ci rejeta leur main et recula.

\- Mais où m'emmenez-vous ?

\- Désolée mais on doit rentrer. On a un problème plus urgent à régler. Allez !

Les trois sœurs s'éclipsèrent. A l'arrivée, Phoebe s'agrippa à nouveau mais sur la table.

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle se sent mal à chaque fois qu'on se téléporte, remarqua Paige.

\- C'était quoi ? Comment je suis arrivée ici ?

\- Il faut ABSOLUMENT recouvrer sa mémoire ! dit Piper à Paige en serrant les dents.

Quelques instants plus tard.

\- Bon, Phoebe, c'est très important de retrouver ta mémoire. Tu avais rêvé d'un homme et d'une urne. Rappelle-toi !

\- Mais je te répète que je me souviens de rien !

\- Oh ! Je viens d'avoir une idée !

\- Explique, l'encouragea Léo.

\- Comme Phoebe a toujours ses pouvoirs, ce serait bien de les échanger. Avec les miens, par exemple. Si besoin, j'utiliserai les pouvoirs de Phoebe.

\- Mais tu ne maîtrises pas bien ses pouvoirs, fit Léo.

\- Pas le choix. Je dois voir ce qu'elle a vu.

\- Rappelle-toi la dernière fois. Vous les avez perdus.

\- Oui mais on les a retrouvés. Si Zankou attaque, Paige sera là.

\- C'est une bonne idée, cela pourrait nous aider à avancer, murmura Paige.

Dans le manoir. Phoebe et Piper sont côte à côte devant le Livre des Ombres. Paige et Léo se trouvèrent derrière le Livre, dos à la porte. Piper feuilleta le vieux grimoire et trouva la page dont elle avait besoin.

\- Répète après moi, conseilla Piper à Phoebe.

 _Ce qui est à moi est à toi_

 _Ce qui est à toi est à moi_

 _J'offre mon don en partage_

 _Échangez_ _nos pouvoirs par les airs_

Des dizaines de boules violettes sortirent de Piper et d'autres de Phoebe, elles se mélangèrent et les boules provenant de Piper entèrent dans Phoebe et celles de Phoebe entrèrent dans Piper.

\- Comment vous vous sentez ? interrogea Léo.

\- Bien, répondirent Piper et Phoebe.

Piper leva doucement les bras. Son corps lévita peu à peu jusqu'à atteindre le plafond. Puis elle redescendit. Phoebe regarda la scène, amusée.

\- Waouh, c'est génial ! Tu fais de la magie ? Tu peux me montrer ?

\- Désolée, Phoebe, pas maintenant.

\- Attention. Phoebe, tu te rappelles encore de cette urne ?

\- Mais je te dis que je ne me rappelle rien !

Phoebe, dans son énervement, fit exploser la commode. Léo et Paige se baissèrent et se protégèrent la tête. Elle resta bouche bée, regarda ses mains.

Tandis que Léo s'occupa de leurs fils et que Paige surveilla Phoebe dans la véranda, Piper essaya bien tant que mal d'avoir la vision de l'urne. Elle accéda à toutes les pièces du manoir. En touchant la photo d'elle avec ses sœurs, elle eut enfin une vision. Elle vit un homme, sans doute le démon dont parlait Phoebe. Elle vit ensuite une urne qu'il tenait dans sa main. Celle-ci laissa échapper une nuage de poussière et la vision se termina.

\- J'ai eu la vision de Phoebe ! s'écria-t-elle. Allons à l'École de magie !

Les trois sœurs trouvèrent l'urne dans un très vieux livre.

\- L'urne de 600 ans a été crée pour répandre le mal, vaincre les sorcières, bonnes ou mauvaises et leur prendre leurs pouvoirs. Depuis la dernière bataille entre le Bien et le Mal il y a plusieurs siècles, l'urne a été portée disparue.

\- Génial ! dit Paige. Et on la trouve où ?

Elles entendirent des cris, des bris et accoururent dans l'entrée. Zankou était en train d'attaquer Léo et les enfants. Paige accourut vers eux et les téléporta. Piper entraîna Phoebe dans la cuisine.

\- Bon, Phoebe. Ils sont en train de nous attaquer. Utilise mon pouvoir d'explosion pour les détruire. Pense à quelque chose qui te met en colère. C'est bon ?

\- T'es folle ? Je veux pas me faire tuer !

\- On se fera tuer si on fait rien. Fais ce que je te dis, compris ?

\- Oui.

\- Allez !

Piper reconnut l'homme de la vision, il leur envoya une boule de feu. Elle réussit à léviter et à éviter la boule. Paige revint et arrêta la boule de Zankou. Un autre démon envoya une autre boule de feu et Phoebe la fit exploser.

\- Allez, Phoebe ! encouragèrent ses sœurs.

Celle-ci concentra ses forces, fit exploser un démon. Piper vit le démon de la vision aller dans la salle à manger.

\- Attrape-le, Paige ! Il ne doit pas s'enfuir !

Piper et Phoebe affrontèrent Zankou tandis que Paige fit lancer toutes les choses qu'elle trouvait sur le démon. Elle le fit assommer. Paige alla voir ses sœurs.

\- Fige-le, Phoebe !

Phoebe essaya d'utiliser les pouvoirs de Piper contre Zankou mais il resta invincible. Il disparut. Les trois sœurs se dépêchèrent d'aller voir le démon dans la véranda.

\- Ne le fais pas exploser, fige-le !

Phoebe fit ce que dit Piper mais, sans le faire exprès, fit exploser le démon.

\- Mais je t'avais dit de le figer !

\- Du calme, elle ne l'avait pas fait exprès.

\- Redonne-moi mes pouvoirs.

Quelques instants après, Piper et Phoebe gagnèrent leurs pouvoirs respectifs. Léo vint les voir.

\- Je crois que je sais où est cette urne.

Une minute après, tous les quatre étaient chez les Fondateurs.

\- Le démon a pris possession de l'urne, dit Sandra, l'une des Fondatrices. Si vous me suivez, si vous détruisez le démon, vous détruisez aussi l'urne.

\- D'accord, répondit Piper, mais ce démon a explosé, cela veut-il dire qu'ils ont été détruits ?

\- Eh bien, pour détruire l'urne, il faut une épée en argent d'après ce qui me semblait.

\- D'accord on vous remercie.

Les quatre retournèrent dans le manoir.

\- Où va-t-on trouver une épée ? demanda Paige.

\- Dans un musée, bien sûr. Il faut l' « emprunter ».

Une heure après, Paige et Piper ramenèrent l'épée empruntée. Les trois sœurs vont dans les Enfers à la recherche soit de Zankou soit du démon. Ils tombèrent sur le dernier. Il y eut une bataille avec lancements de boules de feu, explosions... Puis Paige eut le temps de mettre l'épée dans la poitrine du démon qui hurla de toutes ses forces avant d'exploser et de finir en poussière.

Quelques jours après, la mémoire de Phoebe commençait à revenir petit à petit et elle l'avait complètement retrouvée plus tard.


End file.
